1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate generally to a storage device and an operating method thereof and, more particularly, to a storage device including a three-dimensional (3D) memory cell array, and an operating method thereof.
2. Related Art
A memory system may include a memory device storing data therein and a memory controller controlling general operations of the memory device.
The memory device may include a plurality of storage devices. Each of the storage devices may include a three-dimensional (3D) memory cell array.
The 3D memory cell array may include a plurality of 3D main blocks. Each of the main blocks may include a plurality of vertical strings arranged in a vertical direction to a substrate. In addition, the storage device including the 3D memory cell array may include a peripheral circuit configured to perform a program, erase or read operation, and a control logic configured to control the peripheral circuit in response to the memory controller.